The Long Game
by Vapor2008
Summary: Sometimes, it doesn't pay to rush in and play the hero.  Sometimes, you have to wait and quietly plan and hope that it all pays off in the end.
1. Chapter 1

**It should be obvious that I don't own this show because I am broke. Just saying.**

**This would be my first Legend story. I've written stories for other shows before, so I'm not really new at this. However, as this is my first one for this, I would really appreciate feedback. I have the whole story planned out in my head and it's kind of long. So, I hope there are people up for the ride and I hope you enjoy. Please review if you have some advice or idea of what you would like to see in this story. Thanks and enjoy! **

It had been only three months since the veil had been repaired and the Keeper had been defeated. Three months where things were struggling to right themselves. People were trying to rebuild the lives that had been devastated by the war and the Keepers minions. They were repairing their homes and trying to salvage what was left of their families. Most of those people had so little left, it would be a miracle for them to be able to restart. Many of them were going to have to rely on the charity of others who had fared better.

In general, it was a time of relative peace. There were no wars raging and banelings were again part of legend. Darken Rahl was laying low with his Mord'Sith followers who were still loyal to him. There were rumors that he was plotting his return to the throne. Rumors that he would soon make his move again to rule all of D'Hara. They were seemingly only rumors though, as no one had actually seen Darken Rahl for some time.

The Seeker and his companions were doing everything in their power to help anyone they could. Kahlan Amnell was free to take her place as the ruling Mother Confessor and was trying her hardest to restore some sort of order to the land. She had returned to Aydendril a month after the veil had been repaired and she was beginning to feel as though she was never going to be able to return things to the way they should be.

The great wizard Zeddicus Zul Zorander had returned with her and was doing what he could to aid in her work. He understood the pressure she was under, but also knew that she would be able to handle it better than any other confessor. These were tough times to be a newly named Mother Confessor, but he could report with great pride, that she wasn't allowing herself to become overwhelmed by the daunting task.

The Seeker, Richard Rahl and Cara Mason, the Mord'Sith were traveling the Midlands, trying to help people rebuild homes and farms. Cara was slightly less inclined to be helping people with what she considered such menial tasks, but her vow to serve Richard had her at his side day in and day out. She knew he was itching to return to Aydendril and Kahlan, but his devotion to the people kept him working. She had to admire his resolve and dedication, even though she couldn't understand it completely.

The times were becoming peaceful, but somewhere, deep inside Richard knew that things weren't going to stay that way. He knew that the rumors were true, somehow he knew. Rahl was planning something. Something that was going to upset the delicate balance that was beginning to present itself. It made him work harder though. Maybe he thought that by helping people restore their homes they would be able to withstand whatever Rahl was planning easier. Maybe he just wanted to give them hope; hope that everything would be okay now.

So, he silently gathered whatever information he could about Rahl while working to rebuild the lands he had spent two years fighting for. He didn't even let Cara know what he was thinking. He wasn't sure how she would react and he didn't want the people to have anymore reason to worry. He wanted to be able to talk to Kahlan about it, but communication with her and Zed had been nearly impossible. The first plan had been to use the Journey Books, but somehow they had all disappeared. Richard had strong suspicion that Rahl was behind that, but had no way to prove that.

Spending two months away from Kahlan was one of the hardest things he had been required to do in his life. They had just found out they could be together, really together, and then duty had separated them. He knew she was doing well, the people were always talking about the Mother Confessor and the work she was doing. They loved and respected her and Richard couldn't be more proud of her. She was endearing herself to the people through her compassion and generosity and he knew that was going to be needed if Rahl did end up making a move.

He found Cara with a young family rebuilding the side of a house. He had met the family the day before. Derek had only been in the D'Haran for a year before the war ended and everyone was sent home. Derek was one of the lucky ones. He had been able to return home to his wife, Felicia and young son, Jason alive. So many soldiers had been returned home solely to be buried.

Richard stood off to the side for a few moments and watched as Cara helped Felicia to line the logs with tar to keep animals out. He was proud of the effort Cara had been making to be more compassionate. She was trying to understand the pain and turmoil people were going through due to all that had happened. He needed to talk to her though, so he moved towards the house.

"Cara, can I talk to you for a minute?" He didn't give her time to respond and simply moved a few paces back away from the house. She handed her tar covered brush to Felicia and moved to join him.

"I think we need to start heading back to Aydendril. I can't explain it, but I feel like we're going to be needed there soon."

Cara studied him for a minute and he knew she was trying to see past what he said. He knew before he ever said anything to her that part of her was going to assume he only wanted to get back to Kahlan, but he was hoping that she would see there was more to it than that.

"I have no objection. Obviously, house building isn't something they teach the Mord'Sith. I would be more comfortable if the Mother Confessor could find something for me to handle."

Richard grinned at Cara's response. He knew the house building was like torture to her and he knew she was really hoping Kahlan would be in need of someone to help 'enforce' the laws in certain cases. He nodded at her.

"We can leave at sun-up. On the way, we might need to stop and help people here and there, but we shouldn't wait too long to finish the journey. Kahlan and Zedd are going to need us sometime soon. I just know it."

Cara agreed and asked if she was still supposed to work on this home more today. Richard could only laugh as he set the example and headed towards Derek to help rebuild the roof. For the rest of the day, his mind was more at ease than it had been in a while. Soon he would be back with Kahlan and their little family would be reunited. He really wished he could better explain why he felt like something was coming, but he knew his friends and he knew they would be satisfied with his gut feeling alone.

The next morning he and Cara set out early after saying their goodbyes to Derek and his family. They were sent off with enough food and water for at least a weeks travel and Richard was more than humbled by that. Derek and his family had very little left and he knew it was a struggle for him to provide for his family, but Richard couldn't refuse the gift without disrespecting the family.

As they rode out of town, Richard could only hope Rahl didn't make any sort of move before they were able to reach Zedd and Kahlan again. Richard knew their best chance of defeating Rahl once again would be to have a plan already in place, but they couldn't do that until they were all together again. With that thought in mind, he pushed his horse just a little harder knowing it would bring them to Aydendril that much sooner.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my test chapter. I haven't gotten any reviews yet so I don't really know if people are interested in the story. If you are, please review after this one. If you want to see this story continue, I need to know. The plot is really beginning to take shape now, but there is still a lot more to come. Remember what the summary is. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story. It's different from anything I've done before so I apologize if it's not up to standards. Thanks!**

Chapter 2

Kahlan had known how hard her job was going to be after everything had been set right. She had understood how little the people were going to trust a new leader, but because she had been fighting with the Seeker, she knew they would be slightly more prone to trust her. It was a long fight, to bring order back to the Midlands, but it was a fight she was more than willing to make. The last two years had shown her the good hearts of the people she now governed and she had fallen in love with them more than ever.

It was such a blessing to have Zedd there with her. His wisdom and council had proven invaluable time and again as she struggled to right the wrongs Rahl had made. The people were desperate for peace and many of them turned to her to provide that. It had been so long since the Confessors were safely permitted to govern the lands that the people found it hard to trust her immediately. They knew that the stories said they had lived in peace under the Mother Confessors of the past, but they personally had not seen it.

Kahlan spent her days reading reports, rewriting laws, hearing disputes, and serving justice where needed. She loved what she did and she loved the people but she was missing Richard more and more each day. It was hard not being able to talk to him, but she knew he was out doing what needed to be done. The people needed to see that the Seeker wouldn't just fight for them, but that he would help them rebuild after that fight. Richard needed to build up more trust than ever before so that if something happened, the people would be more inclined to stand by him.

She had received word from a friend of hers in a distant village that Richard was helping to rebuild homes and plant fields and it made her love him all that much more. His good heart was what had ultimately been the deciding factor in destroying Rahl. Richard always looked for the good in people and without that, their quest would have failed early on.

Knowing that Cara was with him had bothered her a bit at first. Cara had made it clear that she was willing to 'serve' Richard in anyway that presented itself and that thought mad Kahlan a little sick. However, after expressing these concerns to Zedd she had been reassured. Zedd pointed out again what their love had overcome already and it gave her the faith she needed to be confident that nothing could destroy what her and Richard felt for each other.

As she was making her way back to her chambers after a long day of hearing disputes, she ran into Zedd who appeared to be heading towards the library. She smiled at him as he caught sight of her.

"Kahlan! You look exhausted. How have you been sleeping, child?"

Kahlan had initially found Zedds constant worrying irritating, but overtime she had come to realize that's how he best showed he cared.

"I'm fine Zedd. It's just been a long day. It seems like everyone has a conflict with someone due to the war and the Keeper. I feel like the line of people is just getting longer instead of shorter."

"The people have been living under Rahl for too long. They are more than eager to take advantage of the Mother Confessors just rule. You're bringing them change, Kahlan. Good change and they love you for it."

Kahlan nodded as she recognized the truth of Zedds words.

"That is true. Where are you headed though Zedd? It's getting late."

Kahlan found it curious that at this point Zedd wouldn't met her gaze. He seemed to find everything but her eyes very entertaining at that moment.

"Ah, yes. Well, I was just heading to the library."

"I can see that. What for?"

"Oh, umm, spell books. There are a few here that I haven't looked through in years. There may be useful information in them. Spells that would come in handy."

Kahlan could tell that he was hiding something, but she was honestly too tired to think about it much tonight. She resolved to leave it be for now, but to question him again in the morning.

"Well, I hope you find what you need. I think it's time for me to retire to my chambers for the night. I'll see you tomorrow, Zedd."

Zedd nodded and turned back towards the library as Kahlan walked ahead to her chambers. She had almost reached the door when someone called out to her. She turned to see a young boy headed for her. He stopped in front of her and bowed his head for a moment before looking up at her.

"Mother Confessor. I carry a message about the Seeker."

Kahlans heart leap at the thought of news from Richard.

"Wonderful. What is it?"

"I was told to inform you that word has spread that the Seeker's path seems to be leading him back here. He has made many stops along the way, but every village is in route to Aydendril."

Kahlan quickly thanked the boy and gave him coin for his service. She turned back to her room slightly more energetic than she had just been. The thought that Richard might be on his way home was wonderful news to her. The only thing that dampened the news was the fact that she had no idea if the rumor was true and if it was how far away he and Cara were.

Still, Kahlan went to bed that night with a hopeful heart. She slept better than she had in weeks with the hope of being able to see Richard again soon.

When Kahlan awoke the next morning she was eager to get her day started, knowing that each day could bring Richard to her. After she dressed for the day, she was surprised to find Zedd waiting for her in the hallway.

"Ah, Kahlan my child. You look much better rested this morning."

Kahlan smiled warmly at Zedd as she fell in step next to him on the way to find breakfast.

"I received word yesterday that Richard and Cara appear to be making their way back here. How could I not rest well after that message?"

Kahlan had to admit she was a little confused by Zedds reaction. His grandson was on his way back to them, and yet Zedd appeared as if he had simply been told what the weather was that day. He didn't smile or nod as he simply stared at the floor as they walked. It was then that Kahlan remembered she wanted to find out more about what happened with him last night, and so she gently put a hand on his arm to stop him.

"Zedd, what's going on? I know you didn't go to the library last night looking for spell books. You can't lie to a Confessor."

Zedd seemed hesitant but she saw in his eyes as he realized she would keep pressing the matter until she got some answers.

"I found a Journey Book," Zedd said without preamble.

Kahlan was taken about by this statement for a moment but quickly recovered enough to continue the conversation.

"What? Where? And why haven't you said anything about it?"

"I didn't want to worry you. It seems that Darken Rahl is the one who took the other books. This one appears to have been hidden though and I suppose he didn't know about it. I've been watching the entries. Rahl is slowly planning his return to the throne. He plans on killing you and Richard as you're the two in his way the most."

Kahlan didn't know what to think of this news. She supposed that she suspected Darken Rahl would try something like this, but to hear that he was actually planning it was bad news. Especially knowing that Richard was traveling the Midlands with just Cara as protection. If Rahl was planning something, Richard and Cara were easy targets at the moment.

She turned a slightly panicked face up to Zed, "We need to get word to Richard. Him and Cara could be in danger."

Zedd nodded slowly, "That's what I was thinking when you told me he was on his way here. If we've heard that news, it shouldn't be hard for Rahl to hear it as well. Luckily, there have been no messages in the Journey Book about Richard yet, but that doesn't mean Rahl hasn't heard the word in person from someone."

"What do we do then? How do we get word to Richard?"

"We don't. As hard as it will be, we need to trust that he and Cara will make it hear. If we send a message with someone, there is a chance the news will be heard by others and we don't need to give the people any reason to panic. As far as they know, Rahl isn't a threat anymore and we need to keep them thinking that for the time. This will give us a chance to develop a plan. I was going to wait until Richard and Cara returned to mention the Journey Book, but it seems as if we should start thinking of something now."

Kahlan couldn't believe how quickly this day was turning. Less than two hours ago she had woken up with hope and peace at the thought of seeing Richard again, and now she was riddled with worry for him, Cara, and now all the Midlands at the thought of what Rahl might do.

She nodded to Zedd and began walking again as he fell in step beside her.

"Keep me informed of what you read in that book. If Rahl mentions any specific plan we are going to have to act, regardless of whether or not Richard is here. We can't let Rahl get control of the lands again. We spent too long fighting and sacrificed too much to let that happen again."

"I know, Kahlan. And everything will be okay. Richard and Cara will make it here safely and we will be able to stop Rahl. Have faith in our Seeker. Apparently his task isn't done, and we both know he will rise to the occasion like he has always done. Rahl won't win, Kahlan. We won't let that happen."

Kahlan knew Zedd was right. They would prevail yet again because they couldn't lose. There were too many lives at stake for that; however, that didn't stop her from wondering how many more lives were going to be lost and if any of them were going to be in that number. She hoped beyond hope that Richard and Cara would arrive back at Aydendril soon. There was a lot of planning to do and she wanted to see him safely returned.

As she looked out a window she was passing, she paused for a moment to take in the sense of peace that had begun to encompass the land. People were milling around, laughing, talking, going about their lives and it warmed her heart some in spite of the news. She could only hope that the peace would continue. If Darken Rahl gained control again, everything she saw now would be lost once again.


End file.
